The present invention pertains to a novel composition of matter, particularly to quaternary ammonium salts, and most specifically to a hydrogenated tallowalkyl 2-ethylhexyl dimethylammonium chloride, and to a fabric softening compound including this novel composition.
Quaternary ammonium salts are well known as fabric softening agents, and may be combined with solvents such as water or isopropyl alcohol to form dispersions that are suitable as fabric softening compounds. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,998, issued to Joy on July 29, 1980, and entitled "Quaternary Ammonium Compounds Useful as Fabric Softening Agents," discloses a quaternary ammonium salt that includes an alkyl group having a somewhat longer chain length at the position corresponding to the 2-ethylhexyl branch of the present composition. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,137, issued to Egan et al on April 8, 1974, and entitled "Mixtures of Aliphatic Amines and Quaternary Ammonium Compounds Thereof," discloses a blend of amines and quats having utility as fabric softeners. The 2-ethylhexyl branch of the present invention is not among the R groups disclosed in the Egan quaternaries. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,644, issued to Bisschops et al on July 27, 1982, and entitled "Quaternary Ammonium Salt Mixtures," discloses quaternaries having alkyl groups that are longer than the present 2-ethylhexyl group. Further, the Bisschops quats are only slightly dispersible in water, undergoing gelification at quat concentrations in excess of about 15%. See Bisschops, column 6, lines 64-68, and column 7, lines 1-4.